


Cold Night

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Comfort, Disappointment, F/M, Marinette is scary, Plagg Cares, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Cold Night

Adrien/ Chat Noir’s Pov

I was running. Far from the mansion and going somewhere to an unknown destination. I was breathing hard and panting heavily. I don’t know how long it has been, but I feel like it was forty-five minutes of running. I definitely have gotten more endurance ever since my nightly runs. I would usually take these runs to calm my mind down and wind down from the stress, but it hasn’t worked so far tonight. The only thing that I feel is the cold wind that whips my face as I slowly come to a stop on a random roof taking deep breaths to regain my steady heartbeat again. I look up to the night sky and see the stars shining brightly like it was just wanting me to reach out and take itself bundling the brightness it carries to everyone. I sit down on the roof and no matter how hard I try, the memory keeps surfacing in my mind. 

_ “Adrien!” I hear Natalie yell. “Come down here this instant!”  _

_ She never yells so it must be serious.  _

_ I rush down the stairs with Plagg in my jacket eating his stinky cheese.  _

_ “What is this?” She pointed to a graph that I had no clue for the reason it was there.  _

_ “A graph?”  _

_ “For what?”  _

_ “Ummm… Statistics?” I asked but see her sharply intake a breath.  _

_ “Statistics for what?”  _

_ I look at the graph and see the title… oh shit. _

_ “My weight?” I gulp not knowing what was happening.  _

_ “Yes, your weight. Now, tell me what your weight was two months ago.”  _

_ “55 kilograms.”  _

_ “Now?”  _

_ “57 kilograms,” I replied not seeing the problem.  _

_ “Exactly! Normally, this wouldn’t be an issue. But your waist size has also increased 5 inches!” Natalie was stressing and I could see her eyes were frantic.  _

_ “If your father were to find out about this, Adrien, he would probably ban food altogether some point. Please, work the extra weight out and try your best to fix the waist solution.  _ _   
_ _ “No need for that, Natalie.” My father’s cold voice brought gasps from both of us.  _

_ “Adrien will be working double time and be monitored by someone on his consumptions.” His voice clear and with no hesitation.  _

_ “Yes, sir.” _

_ “Yes, father.”  _

_ “I’m disappointed, Adrien. You should be better than this.” With those words, he left the room and probably to his office.  _

_ When am I not a disappointment?  _

_ “Adrien-” _

_ “I’m fine. Just schedule the workout and I’ll do it. Not like I have a choice in this, anyway.” I walked briskly towards my room and pace in it.  _

_ Soon I can’t stand the room and look at Plagg’s glowing green eyes.  _

_ He nods his head as I say the transformation words.  _

_ The room lights up for a second in green light before I’m bounding out of the room and onto the rooftops  _ of _ Paris.  _

I look out the sky again and sigh, seeing my breath because of the cold night. 

“Chat Noir? What are you doing there? There’s not an akuma, is there?” I looked down to see Marinette’s concern face. I smile slightly before hopping down before putting my mask smile on. 

“Nothing amidst here, purrincess. What’s a girl like you doing out here?” I asked when I reach her level. 

I see her roll her eyes as she gestures behind her. 

“Just a shopping spree for fabrics.” 

“I can see.” I chuckle slightly at the amount of bags she’s carrying. 

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me. I can’t help it! I love the way fabric feels and then to stitch them together to make something that hasn’t been seen before. It’s an incredible feeling in itself, and I’m rambling. I’m sorry.” The way her eyes lit up when she was expressing her passion is something she never shows to Adrien. Her friend. Is it kinda wrong to feel hurt to that? 

“You must really love fashion,” I say trying to get her to talk again. 

“I do.” She admitted shyly as she smiled nervously. “Anyway, what about you? Why are you out here in the cold night.” She made little finger gestures the best she could with the bags in her hands. 

“Just training.”

“Training?” She asked with a tilt of her head. 

“Yea, build endurance and stamina. That stuff.” 

“Huh. Here I thought you just get better stamina from your suit.” She shrugged her shoulders and I smiled at her gestures. She always is so expressive with her words. 

“I do, but the more stamina I have, the more I can enhance in it with the suit.” 

“Ahhh… makes sense. Well, as much as I would love to keep talking, I do need to put these bags in my home up to my room.” With that, she waved but I stopped her. 

“How about I help you?” I asked her not wanting to be alone just quite yet. 

“Help me? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She is so selfless. 

“It’s fine. Besides, I’m a superhero and a gentlecat. What kind of superhero or gentlecat would leave a beautiful princess alone to carry all these heavy things.” With that, I took half the bags in one of my arms, and the other bags in my other. These were light compared to the other things I have had to carry.

“It’s really fine. You don’t need to carry these things. They aren’t even that heavy.” She was moving to take them but I dodge out her hands. 

“Lead the way, princess.” I see her huff and mutter, “Stubborn cat,” before leading towards the bakery her parents ran. 

It was silent for a few moments before I picked up the conversation again. It was like we have been friends for eons with the way we have been talking and laughing. 

“Well, this is my stop.” She gestured towards the bakery and smiled at me. 

I smiled at her putting the mask again and gave her the bags. 

“Wait!” I turned around and saw her looked worried. 

“Are you okay?” She asked me. 

“Yea, I’m fine.” I smiled but she stopped me again. 

“No, you aren’t. You're not smiling. Well, real smiling anyway.” She clarified as I looked at her shocked. 

“H-how?” 

“If you don’t want to talk about the problem, you don’t, but if you need a willing ear.” She pointed to her ear as she somehow wiggled her ear without any physical contact with them. “I’m willing to listen.” 

I swallow the dryness in my throat that suddenly was collected there. 

“Thank you, but I wouldn’t want to keep a princess from her beauty sleep, even if she doesn’t need it.” I winked at her but she interrupts me again. 

“Then, at least consider payment for helping me with bags.” 

“I don’t need to be paid, princess. I was helping mew with your bags.” 

“Then, how about a treat. You’re too skinny anyway.” She was already walking towards the bakery when she saw I wasn’t following. 

No one ever said that before. 

“C’ mon. Get in.” I scrambled to follow her as she picked up a plate and put so many treats on there. 

When she presented them, I felt my mouth water drool at the sweet delectables. I, however, remembered the conversation previously and looked away from it sadly. 

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. I’m offering here, remember.” She waved to herself before the plate towards me. 

“No, I literally can’t eat these. My father would freak if he found out I been eating fattening food.” I explained as I sighed for the millionth time. 

“You… you can’t eat fattening food. So, like calorie foods like chips and pizza?” 

“Unless they were super healthy and vegetarian, then possibly.” 

Her jaw dropped and I’m pretty sure I broke her because she was staring at me for about five minutes now. 

“Princess? Princess? Marinette? Hello? Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up? Princess?”

“I’m fine!” She squeaked as she shook her head wildly. 

“I just needed a moment to process that, sorry. You can’t eat desserts or junk food itself?” 

“I have to be kept a certain weight and I recently gained some pounds,” I explain when I see her jaw drop as her eyes popped out of her head. 

Not again. 

“Princess?” 

“WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS PUTS A CHILD ON A DIET WHEN THEY ARE ALREADY A STICK!!!” She hissed as she stood up with a snarl on her face. 

I was shocked at her expression and was even more when she narrowed her eyes at me. I was slightly scared for myself but at the same time finding this disturbingly hot. 

Bad Adrien! She’s just a friend!

“If I were to ever find out who did that, I would have their bodies roasting onto a stake slowly barbecuing themselves.” She threatened as my mouth dropped a little. 

Marinette? Threatening someone? I never put the two together until now. 

“Sadly, though, they will stay alive since you don’t know them.” I place my hand on her shoulder making her sit down again. 

Well, technically you do know them, but you don’t know that.

“The lucky people.” She grumbled as she calmed down. 

I couldn’t help it. I burst out laughing and Marinette looked at me strangely before joining in. 

“I didn’t know you a way with words, princess.” I chuckled finally regaining some control. 

“Yea, I have been told I’m a bit too expressive.” She chuckled slightly while I frown at the statement. 

“Well, screw those people’s thoughts. You are just amazing the way you are.” I see her blush and turn away stuttering some excuse or something. 

“No. You are amazing, kind, courageous, sweet, thoughtful, brave, quick-witted, and loving.” I smile as I eternally freak out wondering where these words were coming from. I secretly knew, though, I was always thought that way with Mari. She always acts like a princess with her subjects. A born leader. 

“Thank you.” She tucks in a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Now, that we have been talking, I was wondering what made you actually upset?” She asked me as I looked at her nervously. 

“What? I don’t know what you are talking about.” I played it off but I saw her frown. 

“Was it about the food thing? You gained weight and they knew. You got punished for it or something?” My mouth slightly dropped as she got it right. 

“You’re very observant, princess.” I sighed as I explained the situation leaving the personal details to not reveal my identity. 

It felt right talking with Marinette and being with her. It was like she and I were two puzzle pieces as we snapped together to become whole. Like Ladybug, sometimes. 

“They are just rude and cruel.” She pouted as she was hugging my torso when I started to lean into her hand when she had started to pet my hair. 

“They are my family, princess.” 

“So? They should be more accepting of you and not what you are.” She snuggled into my chest as I felt these weird flutters in my stomach. Normally, it happens with Ladybug whenever she does something that takes my breath away. 

“Thank you, princess,” I say as I rest my head on hers. 

“You can stay here if you like. My parents are willing to adopt if you want?” I laugh as I tighten my grip on her slightly not wanting to let her go. 

“I think I might stay the night if that’s alright with you.” 

“That’s purrfect with me.” 

I flash her a smile.

“You punned!” I said animatedly. 

“Yes, now be quiet and let me cuddle again.” She made grabbing hands at me, and I chuckle at her childish gestures.

I returned to my spot and carried her to her bed. 

I was about to release her when she stopped me. 

“Stay. Please?” 

I couldn’t refuse her so I slip into her bed. 

I wrapped my arms around her small waist as she wrapped her arms around me. My head rested upon hers and tuck hers into my chest. I felt the snore from her as my eyes started to flutter. 

It felt warm for the first time in years. I fell asleep with my princess next to me. 


End file.
